Just Friends
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Draco likes Harry. But, Harry doesn't like Draco back. But, when Draco gets hurt by some Slytherins, Harry comes to the rescue. Will their friendship be something more? Rated M just to be safe. R&R. Also, I don't own any of the characters.


**A/N: This is a new story to compensate with how long I've not been writing for Harry Potter. Hope you like it. Anyways, without further ado, I am pleased to introduce, Just Friends. Also, yes, I am planning on this being a Draco/Harry story.

* * *

**Draco sighed. Harry was across the room talking to that mudblood girl and that Weasley. If only he knew his full potential. Then maybe he wouldn't see use for the two. Draco saw Harry's eyes dart over to him and smile. Draco's heart melted every time he saw him. But, he knew that if it ever came out...

He shuddered. He would probably get beat up if it ever got out. So he just looked downwards at his plate of food and pushed it away. Crabbe looked over at the silver-blonde haired boy, who looked over at him and stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore. You can have it.", Draco said as he walked away from the table.

Harry followed after him into the Great Hall and caught Draco's arm, sending shivers up and down his spine. Draco turned around and snatched his arm out of Harry's grip. "What are you doing here Potter? Don't you have someone else from Gryffindor to bother?", Draco retorted.

"That's very nice Malfoy.", Harry said sarcastically.

"What do you want?", Draco asked.

"Listen, maybe we got off at a wrong start. And I was thinking that maybe we should be friends.", Harry said as he stared at Draco's deep blue eyes, whose were meeting his Green eyes. Draco seemed to cower beneath the glare of Harry's eyes. _'Now's your chance Draco. He's within your reach.',_his mind said.

Draco nodded and shook hands with the much more handsomer boy standing before him. Harry smiled and walked back in the Great Hall leaving Draco to think about his feelings towards Harry. He walked out the front door and smelled the fresh air. He looked around and ran off to the Quidditch field.

Not to fly, just to clear his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry slipped back into his seat leaving Draco behind. "Harry, where have you been?", Hermione asked as she looked over at Harry. Harry looked over at Hermione and sighed. "Just talking to Draco outside the Great Hall.", Harry said smiling. 

"Really, well what did you talk about?", Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Why?", Harry asked.

"Oh. Nothing in particular.", Hermione said.

"What are you trying to say?", Harry asked.

"Malfoy likes you. He's gay.", she shouted over the bustle of the voices when it quieted down. Hermione smiled innocently and whispered, "And he has a major crush on you.". Harry looked like he was about to faint, but, contained it. "What? Malfoy... likes... me? Are you sure?", Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Where'd you hear that from?", Harry asked.

"Ron told me. He overheard it.", she said pointing at Ron.".

"Oh. Excuse me, I'm gonna faint now.", Harry said as he slid to the floor.

"Harry! Oh my gosh! Ronald!", Hermione said as she looked over at Ron.

Ron looked at Harry and saw that he had fainted. Ron sighed and lifted Harry's arms and put his arms around his shoulders and carried him outside of the Great Hall into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione closed all the windows and stood above Harry.

"You told him didn't you?", Ron asked Hermione.

"He had to know.", Hermione said, checking to see that he's all intact.

"Oh, that's just so brilliant.", Ron said.

Harry stirred and sat up and slid off the desk and rubbed his head. "What happened? It feels as if I've been knocked off my broom.", Harry said as he looked at Ron. Hermione went to say something but, Ron stopped her. "Hermione told you that Malfoy liked you did she?", he asked.

Harry nodded. "I can't believe it.", Harry muttered.

"You and me both mate.", Ron said.

* * *

Draco laid in the grass staring at the topmost goal post. He sighed as he stood up and dusted his robes off. He walked over to the entrance of the castle and opened the doors to the faces of Slytherins, including Crabbe and Goyle, waving wands in front of his face. 

"_Crucio!_", Goyle cried out and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

Every Slytherin took their turns in torturing Malfoy until he was bloody, bruised and curled up in a ball. He whimpered as he watched his attackers walk away. He cried silently as his world began to grow dark and as it began to rain. Where was his savior? His one and only love?

* * *

Harry held the lantern above his head. He hadn't seen Draco at dinner, or at lunch for that matter. He sighed and looked all along the grounds. "Malfoy? Malfoy!", he called through the darkness. Finally, he saw the blonde-haired boy lying life-less in the grass. He ran up to him and felt his hand. He was freezing cold. 

"Come on.", he said lifting Draco's body up and placing his arms over Harry's shoulders and with the lantern still lit, carried him up to the Gryffindor common room. "Password?", the Pink Lady asked. Harry sighed. "Shacklebolt.", he said. The portrait opened up and Harry dragged Draco into the common room.

Harry groaned as he dropped Draco onto the couch and took his own robe and covered him up. Draco shivered as he wrapped his hand around the robe tightly. Harry lit a fire in the fireplace and yawned and walked back upstairs to the dormitories, leaving Draco to sleep warm by the fire.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning. He saw Harry poking logs in the fire, making the fire burn brighter. "Oh you're up.", Harry said as he looked back at Draco. Draco looked around and sat up. "Where am I?", he asked. Harry sighed. "In the Gryffindor common room.", he said as he sat in the chair closest to Draco. 

"And you dragged me all the way over here?", he asked.

Harry smiled. "Of course. It's what friends do. Now since you missed breakfast, I'll sneak some food from the kitchen. Dobby.", Harry said. Dobby appeared and bowed before Harry. He looked up to see Draco and he backed away. "Dobby, can you please, bring some food up here for Malfoy?".

Dobby nodded and left. Draco smiled at Harry. "Thanks for being so nice to me.", Draco said as he watched Harry poke the fire more. Harry turned around. "No problem. After all, we are friends. Right?", Harry asked. Draco nodded and rubbed his eyes. Harry had showed him kindness after the Slytherins beat him up.

"What happened there?", Harry asked pointing to a bruise on Draco's face.

"Oh. That. That's just something that I got from some classmates.", Draco said.

"It's more than that.", Harry said. "Tell me.".

"I can't tell you.", he said.

"We're supposed to be friends.", Harry said.

"We are. And I wanna be more than friends.", Draco said.

"Tell me who did it.", Harry said.

Draco sighed. "Half the Slytherins.", Draco said quietly.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched Draco sit on the couch. She looked over at Harry and cleared her throat before talking. "Harry. Malfoy! Are you nuts? He's a Slytherin!", she said as she pulled Harry aside and looked at him deeply. Harry shrugged. "He needed help. You know me.". 

"Always helping a noble cause.", Hermione said.

"Exactly. He was laying in the grass unconscious.", Harry said. "I had to help.".

"Okay. But, if Snape finds out--", Hermione said.

"He's not gonna find out.", Harry said.

"He's gonna notice sometime.", Hermione said.

"I know.", Harry said.

"And what are you going to do then?", Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But, he can't go back.", Harry said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update ASAP if I get enough reviews for this story. So review it please. ;)!**


End file.
